Cloverfield
by oceanokennedy
Summary: Warning SLASH. Mathan. The Wanted are spending a few months in the States. While they are here, Nathan and Max, who both have long been confused by their intense feelings for one another, finally give into their desires. On one meticulous night, after a fight, Nathan and Max are separated between upper and lower Manhattan. That's when...something…attacks New York City.


**[23, APRIL]  
**

The lights were dim and the curtains drawn in a room on the 47 floor of a hotel in Lower Manhattan.

Nathan and Max's clothes were scattered on the floor.

The band mates were on the bed, only covered by a thin sheet. Nathan was lying on his stomach, while Max was thrusting slowly into him from behind. A thin layer of sweat had broken out across their skin, making the air around them almost humid.

Nathan let out a moan, a sound somewhere in the void between pain and pleasure.

Max leaned down a little, kissing his shoulder, neck, and cheek in reassurance and comfort.

Both knowing this was wrong, both knowing that this would eventually lead to heart ache, at this moment in time, that didn't matter.

**[10, MAY 10:15 pm]**

- Tom's Point Of View -  


I was walking around the party, we were throwing this for one of our American mates while we were in the states for a few months, kind of a early birthday party.

Everyone at the party seemed to be having fun, everyone except Nathan and Max.

I'm not sure what's with going on with those two lately.

Nathan has been spending the bulk of the night pulling some bird, while Max, who normally is in on that action, is now sitting across the room watching Nathan with an expression I have never seen before.

"Having fun mate?" Jay questioned, raising a can of Heineken at me, Siva right next to him did the same.

I was about to answer, but my attention was redirected seeing Max walk across the room, grabbing Nathan by the arm.

Nathan looked at Max his eyes wide in shock as Max whispered something in his ear. Max then proceeded to half drag Nathan by the arm outside the front door of the penthouse.

"What's up with them?" Jay asked, "That wasn't right." Siva countered. I waved him off, and made my way to the door opening it. If my band mates were in some kind of a fight I wanted to at least know what it was about.

I caught the tail end of it.

"Just…just leave it alone Max, why can't you just leave it alone, I have." Nathan cried.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Max barked, Nathan, who was near tears, ran in the other direction.

Max, not even looking back at Nathan, turned and pushed passed me, walked right past a questioning Jay and Siva went out onto the balcony.

This wasn't just a small fight, Nathan almost crying meant it had to be a very ugly situation. Jay met me half way; he was on his cell phone, calling Nathan I would assume. He hung up he looked at me knowing and stated "voicemail."

We looked at the balcony, Max wasn't right out there, that means he took the ladder and was now most likely on the roof.

"We should talk to him later." Jay shrugged, turning his attention back to the guests. He was right, Max needed to cool off, and he wasn't right easy to talk to when he was upset. I did my best to turn my attention back to the party.

**[11:45 pm]  
**

When Max hadn't come back down after well over an hour. Jay and I went up there to talk to him. He was sitting down, his back against the wall, kicking the ground.

"You alright Max?" I asked, he stood up slowly, rubbing his neck, you could plainly tell he'd been crying.

"Not really…" He mumbled, trying to hold back tears.

"What was that fight abou…" Jay started to ask.

The next sound that I heard was like an explosion, a big boom. The ground shook violently for just a second; it was strong enough to knock all of us off our feet.

The power grid went off all over the city, as it was plunged into darkness.

"What was that?" Max gasped.

"An earthquake…" Jay stated.

"No, that was too short to be a quake." I reasoned, the lights in the entire city turned back on.

Standing up we all looked over at upper Manhattan where sirens and alarms seemed to be going off everywhere in that area.

"Nathans in there." Max whimpered. In an 'oh-shit' moment I realized he was right, Nathans apartment was right in that area.

That's when we heard it, a loud roaring cry. A sound that wasn't produced by man, it sounded almost animal.

At the end of the sound a real explosion happened near what had to be the bay, I stood there transfixed as the fireball and flames shot into the air, watching in mute horror as a piece of fiery something was headed right for our building.


End file.
